High School Again?
by ifyoureadthisyourabouttobehit
Summary: Mr. Condor is fed up with the complaints of Chad's and Sonny's fights and arguments. So he does something about it. Let's just say it has to do with going to a prestigous private high school in Middleton, Wisconsin. And they don't like it one bit.
1. Prequel: How It All Started Out!

**A/N: Heyyyy. NO. SOOO, I'm going to write my first multi-chapter story… *applause* Yeahh, lemme go on with the story… I'll update time to time, but I DO have a life y'know? My trailer…**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OR DO I? OR MAYBE I DON'T? MAYBE I'M LYING? MAYBE I'M NOT? BUT I DO OWN NOTHING…**

**IFYOUREADTHISYOURABOUTTOBEHITORNOT**

Life at Condor Studios isn't, well, _perfect_. All that cookie cutter stuff on Disney, it's like high school **all over again**. And I don't mean High School Musical. There's drama, deceit, lies, and drama… Your average crushes, flings, and hookups. Mackenzie Falls, So Random, Meal or No Meal, Tween Gladiators, and Hoosier Girl all film at Condor Studios, but all the actors just, well, hate the other's show. For example, there is still bad blood between Mackenzie Falls and So Random! You can't go a day without hearing this all day…

"**Fine"**

"**Fine"**

"**Good!"**

"**Good!"**

"**Fine" **

"**Fine"**

"**Are we good?"**

"**Oh, we're so good!"**

**Sonny's POV**

The day Chad leaves me alone will be the day I'll sing in public… Another day comes another argument. I picked up my guitar in frustration gasping for breath. "Why does this happen every argument," I said in frustration.

"That's because you love him, stupid!" Tawni said while sitting in on the couch.

"I do not!" I said with my voice getting all squeaky.

"Whatever, I'm going on a fro-yo run… Want some?" Tawni said while standing up in her Jimmy Choos.

"Uh-huh. Fudge please." I said quickly. I could play in peace! With that she left. I got out my songbook and started to play my heart out. Little did I know that I had a pair of blue eyes watching me.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard_

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me  
I love each freckle on your face, oh  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

I had time to think it oh, over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me  
Cause Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
And people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid, please  
_Jump then fall_  
_Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me_

Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I shine  
And every time you're here  
Baby I'll show you, I'll show you  
You can Jump then fall, jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah

I ended that last note perfectly and I put down my guitar and drifted off.

Chad's POV

I turned the corner and I saw Monroe picking up a guitar. _She probably sucks, _I thought. When I heard her voice my jaw dropped open. She sounded like an angel… She looks so cute when she sings. Stupid cute. She ended the song and looked around, I sneaked away before she could notice. I was thinking intently before I reached my lot. _I don't know what come over me. How could I like Monroe out of all people. _I sat on my comfy couch and got comfortable before somebody came barging in.

"UGH! Who is it, NOW!"

**REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW… Yeah, I said it three times, got a problem with it! Review and I'll update in 2 days max.**


	2. WHAT!

**A/N: I felt like writing today because I felt like it… I was hyped up on Pepsi and Lays so here we go! Virtual hug to all of my readers! Sooo… I wrote this kinda early because I had got this idea during my Science Quarter Test and I kinda zoned out… Where am I going with this? IDK…**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own SWAC? No. But that is on my bucket list.**

**LAST TIME ON HIGH SCHOOL **_**AGAIN**_**….**

I sat on my comfy couch and got comfortable before somebody came barging in.

"UGH! Who is it, NOW?"

Chad POV

"Um, Chad…" Portlyn, my co-star on Mackenzie Falls, said in a shocked tone. "Mr. Condor wants you! Don't upset him!"

Why would Mr. Condor want ME? That question running throughout my head. I'm after all his best actor. On his best show. Mackenzie Falls, #1 tween show on cable. My mouth flew right open. It stayed like that for a long time.

"Chad, close your mouth. Flies will come in… Now leave. He hates tardiness! GO!" Portlyn said getting out of her initial shock.

I jogged out, while my mind was getting a little out of control. Did I say little? I mean, A LOT! When I got there I saw a certain brunette in the seat in front of Mr. Condor… _Here we go. _

Sonny's POV

"Son-nay, wakey- wakey!" Tawni said a little too loud, she shone a flashlight in my eyes.

"It burns! My eyes!" I said crankily. "When you wake someone up you don't shine a light in their eyes. It just gets them mad at you." I said when I was fully awake.

"OK, Miss Cranky-Pants. But Mr. Condor wants you… He said something along the words of urgent, immediately, and now." Tawni said nonchalantly. "Somebody's get' ting fired! I get my own dressing room! Lalalala!" She said in a sing-song voice with some 90s dance moves.

"I'm just going to pretend I _didn't_ hear that and leave." I said in a paranoid voice, while getting up to leave before I get fired.

"Don't ruin our show!" Tawni said in the distance. I rolled my eyes at her Tawni-ness.

When I got there, I was greeted by a grim looking Bill Condor, in all his glory.

_Dear Lord, help me!_

"HE WANTS A RAISE? FIRE HIM!" Mr. Condor yelled.

"You called for me?" I said in squeaky voice. He nodded his head with the same grim expression on his face. I started sweating a little bit. He seemed to notice and his expression, softened?

"Oh no, you don't think you're in trouble. No, the ratings went through the roof once you joined. You're here for a different reason." He said in a calm voice. That made me feel a little bit better. But what was the reason he sent me here?

"We are expecting company, but it seems he is late. Again. Sometimes I wish I could fire him… But he's the best actor we've had since the Jonas Brothers left us for Disney… Something about better pay raise!" Mr. Condor scoffed.

"Yes, sir. Why do you need me anyway? Can't you tell me?" I said.

"I don't like repeating myself, so when the other guest comes, I'll tell you." He said while checking his Blackberry Curve.

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"What is he doing here?"

"What is she doing here?"

Mr. Condor clearly looked annoyed.

"I sent you both here for a reason. And I will tell you." Mr. Condor said in a stern voice.

"And…" Chad said in an annoyed tone. He instantly regretted it. I smirked at this.

"As I was saying, before I got rudely interrupted… I have heard complaints from the other shows at this studio about you two." He glared briefly, then continued. "I've heard complaints about screaming, arguing, and one from a mad blonde that you two 'can't shut up.' That means less and less concentration around here. That means less work done. So, I need to do something tragic."

"No, sir!" Chad said in a quiet tone.

"Mr. Cooper, your cast mates and I have had enough! You two are going to Ms. Monroe's old high school in Middleton, Wisconsin for the entire school year. And that is final! We've already arranged it. You two will be staying in an apartment together and by yourselves, so that you can learn to cooperate. All of your necessities all already taken care of, but when they run out you are required to get new ones. I expect you both will be responsible. OK?" Mr. Condor said while sticking his Bluetooth in his ear. "Got it?"  
We both couldn't answer because our mouths were wide open. I loved my town, but I hated that school. The queen bees and jocks were total jerks, but Chad and I in an apartment by ourselves? Is Mr. Condor drunk or something? Oh, crap. And Chad being responsible. That's like asking a cow not to pee. Impossible. Or maybe not. Wisconsin is almost different world to Los Angeles. Get ready to be with the king of Jerkville for a school year. Whoopee.

**A/N: How was it? C'mon tell me I can brace it. Or not. Review! BTW, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! **


	3. Hello Wisconsin?

**A/N: Hey guys! I usually update every two days. SO, keep that in mind. I might not update daily because I have this IRP/Science Fair thingy. Oh, and, duh, thanks for the, um, reviews! *smiles largely* On wit' da story, dawg! I promise I won't do that again…**

**Disclaimer: **

**5 Things to Do Before I Die**

**-Go skydiving**

**-Shop til' I literally drop**

**-Be on TV**

**-Perform in front of large crowds**

**-Own Sonny With A Chance!**

**Til' then, it's a no.**

Sonny's POV

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." I said to Chad as he parked our Mercedes-Benz rental car. I looked up to the building that was now our temporary home for one year. It was so luxurious! This was nowhere near my farm house. Chad looked like he had expected more than this. I ran up the steps to the Tipton Inn. When I went through the revolving door. **(I am obsessed with those!) **I saw a handsome French man sitting at the counter. His name tag said 'Hi, my name is Paul.'

"Hello, madam. How are you doing today? How may I assist a pretty lady like you?" Paul said. He was totally checking me out. I tossed a glance at Chad. He looked at the man like he was crazy.

"Fine, _Paul_. I need my room key." I said impatiently. "It's probably under the name, Condor." I added, rolling my eyes. He was not amusing me. It was a long day. I wanted to go to sleep badly! He checked his iMac and nodded.

"Two bedroom apartment from Condor, Bill. Correct?" Paul said. I nodded. He gave us our house keys. I ran once the keys landed in my hand, leaving the bags for Chad to carry. What were men for?

"Really, Sonny, really?" I heard Chad call in the distance. When I got into the door, my mouth opened in awe.

"Oh, My, Gosh! Chad! Come up here! NOW!" I said.

"WOW! They have this stuff in Wisconsin. I thought all there was cows and cheese." Chad said in awe and out of breath, when he came up from the escalator with all of my bags. It was gorgeous! There a comfortable, yet elegant carpet. There was a kitchen with only state of the art materials in it. The living room had a huge couch with a 60 in. plasma screen TV, stocked with a Wii, X-Box 360, PS3, and games for each of the consoles. I could get used to this!

As I walked through the hallway, a thought occurred to me. One master bedroom. I glanced back at Chad. And as if he was reading my mind. He ran in the direction I was walking torwards. I ran quickly up to him. Thank goodness for 'Girls on Track!' I ran up to the door in record time. I lifted my head victoriously! As I walked in the door, my jaw dropped once again. The room was, well, more beautiful than the White House at Christmas. Not really, but pretty close to it.

"Monroe. How'd. You. Run. Like that?" Chad said nearly out of breath. "Oh god! This is more beautiful, than my crappy one. No fair!" He said in a voice that resembled a five year old.

"Hey, not my fault you can't run, Twinkle-Toes! I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow we've got school." I said in a sleepy voice.

"High school, again?" Chad said in his five year old voice again.

"Just go to sleep!" And that was the last thing I said before my head met my comfortable pillow,

**channychannychannychannychannychannychannychannychanny**

The next morning, I was up early. The early bird catches the worm, that's what they say in Wisconsin. Wait I am in Wisconsin! I love it here! I took out the Frosted Flakes from the cupboard. I had to sing I was so happy!

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie World. Life in Plastic, its Fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere. Imagination! Life is your creation!"

"Barbie? C'mon Sonny? Barbie!" Chad said while clutching his stomach. His shirt wasn't on. He had a six-pack? Don't look, Sonny, don't look! I had to. I was a weak human being. Luckily Chad was reading the latest Tween Weekly with a smirk that I didn't notice. After I stopped gaping at his abs, I finished my cereal and changed. Luckily, Mr. Condor had our school supplies. I couldn't be close to Chad within a radius of sharp pencils and scissors; I think he knew that…

I wore a white and black Aeropostale shirt with black skinny jeans and black Converse. I also had a black hippie headband that was wore over my bangs. My hair was in a high messy ponytail. I had an American Eagle bag that was already filled with supplies. I had sunglasses on because it was hot outside.

Chad wore a white shirt with blue jeans with New Balances on and he had a Nike backpack.

We got a GPS to see how to get to the school before we we got into the car, Chad boasted on how popular he'd be at school than me. I rolled my eyes every couple of seconds. Soon we got to the school, Chad had been the only one talking the whole times. My eyes dawned at the huge school ahead of us.

Here we go _again._

**A/N: One last thing. Should the school be private or public? Which one'll bring more drama? I'll probably update tomorrow 'cause for the USA, it's Veteran's Day! REVIEW!**


	4. My, tour guide?

**A/N: I updated! Hello people of Earth and Wisconsin. I just came back from seeing New Moon **** (Awesome! Team Jacob FTW!) And I decided to give y'all a gift, I might not update for awhile because I have to go to my cousins' in another state for Thanksgiving. So, I'll try to make this extra juicy throwing in some antagonists and different characters. This chappie is mostly Sonny POV.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Yes. Just not all those expensive thangs' like SWAC. Haha. I wish. **

3rd POV

They walked up the stair leading up to the beautiful private school. This was in no way Condor Studios. This was high school, worse than a jungle, but less feisty than middle school. Time for a reality change…

Sonny POV

As I walked up the steps, I cursed myself for agreeing to this, this _jank._ This place was fancy, too private school-ish. Not my kind of place. I looked up to see what this school was named, Octavian Country Day Private School. **(Sound familiar?) **

"Awww Man…" I said out loud.

"What, Monroe?" Chad said with raised eyebrows.

"Private School… Not my kind of place. Too preppy for Sonny." I said glumly, referring to myself in 3rd person. He had gotten to me…

"Uh, Sonny. We're here?" He said more in the form of a question than a statement. Something told me that he hadn't went to a real school. I opened the door, expecting the unknown. Here we go again. As Chad and I walked in, the loud yells were instantly turned down to whispers. They seemed to not be fazed that we were celebrities. After all I was just _funny_, as Chad would put it. We walked down the hallway with all eyes on us. I looked over at the girls, they looked like Barbies. They all had Gossip Girl-like uniforms on. _Great, uniforms?_ I instantly felt self-conscious and underdressed. I sucked up my chest and walked to a pace to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies.' I looked over at Chad; he was already flirting with a girl with jet-black hair. I searched for the main office. I ran into a girl with straight red hair with the same uniform on, it somehow didn't look the same as the Barbies.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! Your name is?" I said apologetically.

"I'm Maria Bennett and I know you're Sonny Monroe! I love So Random! Especially the Check-It-Out Girls! What are you doing here?" The girl said in a friendly tone. I liked her already. I explained what happened, she was a good listener.

"I'm searching for the main office. Where is it?" I said.

"I'm going there to deliver the school newspaper, let go. C'mon!" Maria said. This school was huge, humongous, and just plain big.

"Hey, I'm Alison Monroe from Condor Studios. I need my schedule." I said.

"I'm Ms. Johnson. Here you go, sweetie. Have fun at your stay here!" She said while she printed my schedule. I saw Maria talking to another lady with the nametag, 'Ms. Post.'

"Thank you, Ms. Johnson. This school is big! Do I have a tour guide?" I said while scanning my schedule.

"Yes, its Maria, she's over there talking to Ms. Post, our principal." Ms. Johnson said while her fingers flew against the keyboard.

"Thanks! See you later Ms. J!" I said while Maria came over to me.

"Hey, Sonny! Heard you're my new trainee. Cool. What's your schedule?"

"Nuffin, much." I pointed over to her.

Period 1- Gym and Health/ Coach Bryant

Period 2- Honors Social Studies/ Ms. Payne

Period 3- Honors Science/ Ms. Bort

Period 4- Math/ Ms. Hohman

Period 5- Lunch

Period 6- Art/ Ms. Tremblay

Period 7- Honors Language Arts/ Ms. Hernandez

Period 8- Latin/ Ms. Robertson

Period 9- Family and Consumer Sciences/ Ms. Smith

"Sweet, we have all core classes together! Here's your locker combo, Ms. Post gave it to me. Off to the lockers, mate!" Maria said in a faux British tone. Let me tell you, the lockers here are awesome! Mine was covered in red cloth, already spelling my name out. Books, textbooks, shelves, and mirrors were already supplied.

"This place is awesome!"

"Only at OCD…" Maria said trailing off, probably having a flashback.

I dumped my American Eagle bag in the huge locker and out came my Five Star binder filled with pencils, notebooks, folder, and other supplies.

"Let's go, my friend. Off to first mod! Health, here we go!" She showed me to C123, the health room.

Health was a breeze, I already knew all those body systems. The rest of the day flew by. Soon, lunch came by. Maria showed me the café and my mouth dropped as low as my knees. It had a McDonald's, Wendy's, Taco Bell, Pizza Hut, Starbucks, Panera Bread, and Burger Kings. I thanked God, I was done with surf n' turf for an entire year. I pulled out my iPhone and took a picture of this place and sent it to each of the So Random crew.

**Strangeismyname: **

**Send me a pic of the bathrooms instead! Txt me l8r**

**-Zora**

**Hungryalldatime: **

**lucky!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i eat barf and you eat everything! package me some of dat!**

**-Grady**

**Ilovehats:**

**heyyyyyyy. no fair. If arguing w/ chad gives you that, youre a lucky person.**

**-Nico**

**Tawnitown: **

**Hey girlie! Yummmmmmmm. Txt me l8r plz **

**-Tawni**

I got a Big Mac meal and ate with Maria while she ate her Whopper. We talked about her life and my life at So Random. Too soon, lunch was over. Now, I'm all alone. Whoopee. NOT!

"Monroe! Over here!" Chad called from behind me. "This place is insane! The café is awesome." He had a McCafé in his hands.

"Looks like we have Art together," Chad said.

"I'm so excited." I said in a monotone voice with a hint of sarcasm. "Whoopee." I speed-walked to C129. I saw that same airbrushed Barbie, I saw earlier. This was going to be an interesting class and I felt it.

**A/N: Thx 4 reading! I'll update soon. Pinky promise ****!**


	5. Howdy, ART Partner!

**A/N: OMG, guess what? I'm updating! Aren't you so delighted!!! Well, it irks me. No school for me on Wednesday, Thursday (Thanksgiving 4 America), and Black Friday! Welllllll. Why are you still reading this? Read the dang story… GAWD. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, **_**yet…**_ **Just you wait… "Cue the scary organ music" said Igor, my evil minion. DA-DA-DUNNNNN!**

Sonny's POV

While I took my seat next to a bare easel, I could hear the Barbie talking to Chad. I got the tiniest feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was barely there. But it was there… I shook it off as quickly as I got it. I convinced myself that it was not in any way jealously, just annoyance.

"Class, take your seats. Briana! Stop talking to Mr. Cooper! By the way, I love your show! THE WATER IS MINE! Sorry, I got a little carried away there…" Ms. Tremblay said, while her cheeks turned a bright shade of pinkish-red. The Barbie's name was Briana. I rolled my eyes at the fact that my art teacher has such bad taste in television shows. I could feel Chad smirking. Jerk.

"You probably already know who are new students are, so I'm not even gonna bother doing the introductions. You're going to be in groups of two for the remainder of the year." Ms. Tremblay said. When she saw Briana winking at Chad and flipping her long blonde hair that reminded me of Britney Spears, she changed her statement. "Which I will assign…" She added that to Briana's annoyance. A chorus of aw man's erupted from the class, including from me. No way will, I be paired with Chad or Briana. I can smell her arrogance from here. Sonny was not sunny no more, no pun intended. Oh great, I'm referring to myself in third person, again. He has gotten to me…

"So Gina with Austin, Helen with Julia, Erick with Maya, Vicky with Charlie, Briana with Mike, Chad with Sonny, Stephanie with Frank." Ms. Tremblay was not happy with the response. Choruses of no's erupted from the class, again.

"Next class, we will start on our monthly in-class projects. Don't forget to buy paint for class, this school doesn't cater to your every whi-"She was cut off by the bell. I ran out of the classroom, not to sound rude, but that place stinks!

When I arrived at the language arts room, I was greeted by Maria, sporting a Yankees baseball hat.

"What up with the hat, A-Rod?" I asked.

"Oh, this old thing, stole it from Austin. Sucker. I got a bargain. One jolly rancher for one hat. Best deal I had since pre-k. Graham crackers for one tooth." Maria said with a satisfied look on her face, as if she achieved something. I always make the weird friends. The day wore on, without another run-in with anyone who wasn't helpful. I made new friends like Natalie, James, Charlie, Maya, Vicky, and Ginny.

I sat on the huge steps of the school at 3:20 waiting for the always late Chad. As I sat, I played with my new iTouch apps. I got bored pretty soon and started texting Tawni about my day as she asked. I even sent Zora the picture of the bathrooms.

"Strange girl." I muttered aloud. Soon enough, he came with Briana. Before they parted ways, she scribbled her phone number on his arm. When he walked away, he had an irritated look on his face. I knew that the Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't and will not get attached, _ever_. **(Not in my story... ;) **

The ride home was silent except for Alicia Keys and Jay-Z blaring out of the speakers. Something tells me he didn't like us working together tomorrow. Buddy, you better believe I'm certainly returning the favor.

"So how about this weather…" I said awkwardly, trying to break the ice. Chad chuckled a little.

When we got home, I literally kissed the ground. Chad was a crazy driver.

When we got home I found a package and envelops delivered to Chad and I.

"CHAD!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, probably upsetting the neighbors.

"We've got mail!" I screamed while he came into the living room.

"Open it then."

I opened it slowly and cautiously.

"Oh. My. God!" I said. Chad looked at it then his jaw dropped open.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What is it? I know, but you don't! *sticks her tongue out like a five year old* You'll have to wait for the next installment of High School Again!**


	6. Meeting the Crew!

**A/N: "Gimme a beat!"**

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**_

_**I've been caught up in school, worse than a crocodile (idk, it rhymes...)**_

_**I don't SWAC. If you didn't know**_

_**Cause I don't got no dough**_

_**I have a bunch ideas that'll blow your mind**_

_**So please don't divert your eyes from the screen and gimme a lil' time**_

_**This chapta'll blow ya minds, GTG. Gotta grab a pear…**_

"**I'm BACK!"**

_**I'll make it up to you I swear, **_

_**I'm **__**ifyoureadthisyou'reabouttobehit**__** and I don't got facial hair!**_

**WORD!**

**Sorry. I've going through a phase... All rap and rhyme. "Mo-om! Call the therapist. I'm going cccccrrrraaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzy!" :O**

Sonny's POV

As I looked through my individual bag in the box, I was too stunned to even speak. In my bag there was the new iPhone, my first one was first generation, beauty items, credit cards, the GG-like uniform, iMac laptop, designer clothing, and books like, the Harry Potter series, and books like that. I had a feeling that Tawni supplied my items because it was written in Cocoa-Moco lipstick. Or was it gloss? I didn't really care because I screamed when I saw the iPhone.

When I set up my phone, I looked over at Chad, who was staring wide-eyed at his stash of Call of Duty, Modern Warfare, Grand Theft Auto, and etc.

"It's like Christmas three weeks early! Wonder what will get then?" He said dozing off into space.

"I know right!" I said excitedly.

Chad put his stuff into his bag, which was a bunch of video games, a PSP, X-Box 360, PS-3, and 'boy' essentials. He stood up and craned his head so he could see the clock.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late." Chad muttered. "Later, Monroe! I'm going to a party that Briana invited me to. I'll be back at eleven. See you later."

"Buh-bye. Have a great time, Pooper." I said annoyed. I was playing the 'Are You Dumb" app., and at this point I was only smarter than a dog, based on my results.

After giving up on that test, I noticed it was already eight o'clock and it was a Friday night.

_Dammit. I'm such a loser. How come Chad gets invited to a party and I don't? Right, he's on Mackenzie Falls and is more 'popular.' _

As if on cue, my new iPhone screen lit up. I programmed it so it could say my contacts out loud.

"Call from Maria Hernandez. Call from Maria Hernandez. Call from Maria Hernandez!" My iPhone said in a women's programmed voice. I picked it up to a psyched Maria.

"Hi Son-nay! You'll never believe what I've got us invited to!" Maria said out of breath.

"Three things, Maria, how'd you get my number? Second, where did you get us to? Third, breathe, girl, breathe!" I said, amused.

"You gave me the phone and I programmed it, Club Enchante, and-" She then breathed into the phone heavily.

"Club Enchante? Huh? What are you talking about?" I said confused.

"Oi. I forgot I was talking to Miss Hollywood. And you call yourself a Wisconsin-ite… Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Maria said teasingly.

"So, where and when, Miss Thang!" I said, getting excited. I wondered if it was as exciting as the one in Hollywood, Arabian Nights.

"I'll pick you up in an hour. You live on 42nd Avenue at the Tipton Inn, right? Oh well… Be ready then! I'm going to introduce you to the crew. You'll love them and they'll love you!" Maria said. She hung up.

By then, I was already searching for a hot dress in the bag. I hope that Tawni knew that it was only forty degrees Fahrenheit here.

After five minutes, I finally found the outfit. Thank god, that Tawni had a great fashion tense. Hollywood changed my sense of style entirely.

It was a black and white plaid shirt that went all the way down to my thighs. I found a pair of black tights that were cut up and looked awesome. There was a pair of flat black boots that went up halfway to my knees were the two C's, comfy and cute. I stood there for a while marveling at my creation. Tawni would be proud. I was definitely not the cowgirl I used to be.

I showered quickly, using my strawberry shampoo and condition. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my body and went to sink. Tawni bought me so much makeup, I felt overwhelmed with MAC, Covergirl, and more. I took out the Conair flat iron. I did my hair in record time. So far, I looked. Hot.

I glanced at the clock 8:45. I had fifteen minutes left. Not that much. I was on the clock now. I threw on my clothes and put the boots on. I looked awesome! I took out my iPhone, took a picture and texted it to Tawni, telling her about my plans. Two minutes later, I got a reply.

**tawnitown:**

**mail travels fast!!! luv da outfit gurl! good choice. knock em dead girl! txt me the deets l8r.**

**don't 4get 2 gloss, maybe lip liner? thnk bout it.**

**-Tawni**

I took her advice and glossed with my favorite Lipolicious and black eyeliner. I looked punk rock, Hayley Williams material. I looked ah-mazing!

I stood there for a while before my cell phone started ringing.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly_

"Hello?" I said.

"I'm he-re in my Range Rover!" Maria sang from the other line.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Meet me in the lobby!" I said.

"Okay, I'll just stay in those amazingly comfy chairs. Ahhhh." Maria said.

I grabbed my hobo bag and sprinted out of my room. I grabbed my keys and phone, shut off the lights. I scanned the room for something I could've missed. I found my necklace that my deceased father gave me, hours before cancer claimed his soul. I took it where ever I went, except the shower, of course. It had one of my dad's custom sayings inside of it.

_**Live today like you're dying and dream like you'll live forever, and you'll truly succeed. **_

_**From heart to heart, I'll always be in yours' , never to part.**_

_**-To my sonshine, I'll always love you, even when I'm no longer here, don't give up on your dreams!**_

It was a 24 karat bracelet, that I had since I was 9 years old. I zoomed out of my daydream and sprinted out of the room, locking it.

In the lobby, I found Maria, taking half of the chocolates from the bowl, that clearly said, take one and stuffing it into her big purse.

"Maria, seriously?" I said amused by this.

"What? Mama don't play." She said standing up and putting more in her pockets and purse. "Let's go, Miss Cranky-Pants. We have an exclusive party to get to."

"Shall we go?" I said in a bad imitation of a British accent.

"Ah, we shall." Maria said as she clicked the button that activated her car.

When we reached the club, my jaw dropped open. The sign for Club Enchante had more light than the Broadway sign in New York. The line was longer than the midnight release of New Moon, and that was a big line. Maria seemed unfazed and walked right up to the club's bouncer.

"Excuse me?" She said as she raised her eyebrows expectantly. Since she was eating a Hershey's bar, it sounded more like, "Esshuse shme?"

"Back of the line, Miss." He said, I imagined him glaring, but his sunglasses shielded his eyes, so I couldn't find out.

"Maybe this will change your mind. I'm Maria Hernandez, daughter of the mayor of this town." She said. I raised my eyebrows and she nodded, saying with her eyes that she was telling the truth. "And this is my famous friend, Sonny Monroe of the Condor channel."

He looked taken aback.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss. Would you two like VIP seating?" The bouncer said.

"Yes, but we are expecting six more children of important people that could lower your taxes…" Maria said menacingly.

"Yyy-ees-sss, Ms. Hernandez." The bouncer said backing down.

While Maria walked away, she said one more thing to the bouncer.

"Lose the shades, you look like Johnny Bravo!" She called back.

When I walked into the door, my head was spinning at the coolness of this place.

"This place is awesome! Best teen club, I've ever been to!" I said excitedly.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, this is only the starting. We're going to the Big Apple next weekend. They made the announcement yesterday." Maria said.

We danced and sung along to various songs, like Please Don't Stop the Music, Just Dance, Knock You Down, and Run This Town.

We grabbed a soda and talked about my life and her life as the mayor's daughter and her friends' personalities.

"Kayla and Kandy are identical twins. They have entirely different personalities. Kayla is more of a jock while Kandy is more of a girly-girl. Josh is the artistic one in our group. Henry is the sports know-it-all. Harry is his older brother, the know-it-all/genius/nerd, yet we still love him like a brother. Stephanie likes to be called Stephi and is total girl. Michelle is the only vegetarian in the group and is going out with Josh. Nick is the video game addict. He will tell you every X-Box game known to man. That's about it!" Maria said as she took another sip of her cola. "And here they come." She waved over to the group of nice-looking people over to our velvet roped people.

"Sonny Monroe!" All of them said simultaneously.

"You're so funny!" A black-haired with light brown skin girl caked with natural makeup wearing a purple baby doll dress said. "My name is Stephanie, but call me Stephi." Sje ran up and hugged me.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger!" She said embarrassed when she pulled away.

"S'okay. I'm one too!" I said happily! Finally, I wasn't the only one.

"I TiVo So Random! You know, when I go to Video Games Anonymous…" A boy with brown hair that was swept to the side like Justin Bieber's said. "By the way, I'm Nick." He shook my hand then gave me a hug.

"I love your work!" Two light-skinned girls with blonde hair and blue-green eyes said at the same time. One gave me a fist punch while the other gave me a hug.

"I'm Kayla!"

"And I'm Kandy!"

"I'm Josh and I think you're pretty awesome at acting." He said while giving me a fist punch, he had light brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Michelle." The girl with long dark brown hair piped up and gave me a hug. As the others gave me there introductions, I was distracted when I saw a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes with a girl that resembled a Barbie on his arm.

"Oh crap!" I accidentally blurted out loud.

**A/N: Don't tear me apart okay! I updated. Better late than never. One of my longest chapters. Six pages on Microsoft Word. Wow. HUH? :s**


	7. Club Enchante!

**A/N: 'Tis the season to be Jolly! Falalalalalalala! I'm updating! I'm updating! That's your Christmas present. Well. Happy Holidays! I started Winter Break last week! Thank god for the 'Blizzard of 2009…' Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy Hanukah, and a Happy New Year! To 2010!**

**Disclaimer: My Conversation w/ Santa Claus about what I want for Christmas…**

***singing* "All I Want for Christmas is Son-ny With a Chanceeee!"**

"_**Don't count on it! Ho-ho-ho! You're getting a treadmill." **_

"_**You shouldn't be talking. How on Earth do you get your butt through the chimney?"**_

"_**Oh, that. It's called 'Butt-No-More,' for those tiny, unreachable places. I got it from Mrs. Claus back in 1958. Now all I need is a SUV."**_

"_**Why would you need a car? You're Santa Claus. You have reindeer. Doi!"**_

"_**Not a sports utility vehicle, a Santa-Utility-Vehicle. The reindeer have slacking off. Too much eggnog… Especially Blitzen… By the way, you own nothing!"**_

"_**I'm gonna go now and cry…"**_

**And that's exactly how it was. Sort of. **__**Kinda. Not really. No, it was all a lie. **

**How was my disclaimer? Be honest… Tell me in my reviews. If you do review… You better. Or else. Y'know. OR else… Oh. Whatever. Just review! Even if it sucks a-. Sorry.**

Sonny's POV

I saw Chad coming closer, escaping the protesting Briana, almost as if he was coming at me. OH! He was coming at me.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" He asked pulling down his sunglasses, showing his beautiful blue eyes.

"I come to parties. I'm cool. I'm hip..." I said, copying a TV show I saw while waiting for Maria. I instantly knew that it sounded better in my head.

"Lame, Sonny, really lame." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Coming from the guy wearing sunglasses in the night, inside, I don't feel offended." I said. I felt good. The smirk left his place.

"You just got fried, son!" Henry said speaking up while giving me a high five.

"Don't do that." Chad and I said, at the same time.

I blushed. It felt weird blushing, but it felt necessary. He looked cute with those deep blue eyes. The way his blonde hair just bounced back into place. It was normal. Right?

I was snapped out of my thoughts. Chad was gone. I've must've zoned out

"Sonny, Sonny, SONNY!" Maria said.

"Huh? What! Huh?" I said quickly, I wondered if I was thinking out loud.

"Let's dance! 'Down' is on!" I jumped forward quickly. 'Down' by Jay Sean was one of favorites. While I danced, I felt a nagging feeling inside my head when I saw Briana grinding against Chad. She was wearing skin-tight jeans with high heels, with an extra-small tank top. She looked like an absolute hooker. Was it jealousy? I shook the thought out of head. It was probably nausea. Yeah, it was nausea… I felt good after I got the thought out of my head. I started singing the chorus.

"Baby, are you down, down!" I sang at the top of my lungs. Maria had left the dance floor after finding Briana, muttering to herself.

After the song ended, I walked back to my 'crew.'

They were wrapped in a conversation; they didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"She likes him!" Stephi said.

"No, it's probably just lust." Harry said.

"No, it's called loooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee." Kandy said gazing off into space.

"You're such a sap, Kandy." Kayla said.

"I know," Kandy said dreamily.

"They're both desperately in love with each other, yet they don't know that." Michelle said.

"That's true, they need to embrace it." Stephi said.

"What we need is a sure-fire plan to do that…" Maria said, thinking up an idea. Everybody groaned. I kept my distance, the last thing I want them to know is that I was listening to their banter.

"Don't dream up anything too big." Michelle said, sighing. I felt bad for the poor girl they were talking about. She sounded like she was clueless. She was getting herself into trouble. Poor girl. Maria is a beast when it comes to ideas. Even I knew that.

"You ruin everything." Maria whined. She sounded like a five year old.

I walked away and grabbed a root beer; I was going to verify my presence.

Maria looked distraught, thinking up a foolproof plan to get those two in love.

"Briana is such a slut. Dancing like that on Chad." I meant that. I felt 'icky.'

_Briana can't just prance up and steal my Chad. _

_Sonny! Did you just call him your Chad?_

_Oh god! Did I just think that? Was I delusional, or was I crazy? I was having a fight with myself, and I called Chad, mine. _

_Knock some sense into yourself. He's Chad. You wouldn't like him in any way on Earth!_

_But he is just so cu-._

_You're Sonny Monroe! You can't fall for the enemy!_

_But what if I lo-._

I didn't get to finish that thought because Maria shook me out of my trance.

"SONNY!" She screamed. The whole club looked at us like she was crazy.

"I've been calling your name for 5 minutes." She said

"Sorry, I was thinking about someone."

"Who?" Maria said

"Did I say someone? I meant something." I almost gave myself away!

The rest of the night was uneventful. Except the end of the night.

I saw Chad walking unevenly.

"Chad? Chad. Chad. Chad!" I screamed.

"Sonny?" Maria called.

"I'm gonna take Chad home, he seems drunk. I'll take his car."

"Ok, bye. See you tomorrow; I'll pick you up for school if Cooper is still hungover." I gave her a hug. She smelled like candy.

I ran to Chad, and looked at him for a moment. He looked like a mess.

"Sonn-ay. You look prettttyyyy." He stretched out the last word. Yep. Definitely drunk.

"Can I have your keys?" He gave them to me with a goofy smile on his face.

I stuffed him into the backseat. Of course Briana would leave him by himself. Drunk.

"Comfy. Mmmmhmmm." Chad said. The rest of the car ride, he blurted stuff, embarrassing stuff.

When we reached home, I held his hand so he would get lost. A voice inside my head told me I liked how his hand felt perfectly in mine. I loved the feeling, while the other half of my head told me that I hated it.

I sat on the couch while Chad was lying down next to me.

I walked to my room. I heard a faint, 'I love you.' I froze and looked at Chad. Sleeping. He was drunk, so it meant nothing. Right? I slept uneasily. If he wasn't unconscious, would I return the feeling? The scary thing was that I might.

**A/N: How was that! I feel good! The story won't end anytime soon. You will find out Maria's plan to make that 'girl' and 'boy,' get together. You know who they are! If you don't you got some serious problem! We will get a taste of Chad's POV next chapter. It's gonna come next year! Maybe late this year? This story will go throughout the whole school year. So, yes, they'll have prom, graduation, spirit week, and all that cliché jank. Yay. Well… Review! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. One Month Later!

**A/N: To clear up some confusion, this is taking place in the second semester. Thank you all for about 10 reviews. You make my soul flutter. Y'know. Like a butterfly. *sighs dreamily.* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC and other stuff, but I do own the plot and my original plot.**

_**ONE MONTH HAS PASSED**_

Chad's POV

I saw Sonny eating pancakes. My stomach growled.

Sonny must've heard my stomach because she giggled and stood up. Seconds later, she got me pancakes with syrup.

"Thanks." The rest of breakfast was quiet until I spoke up.

"Remember when I was drunk last month, how'd I get home?"

"I found you drunk in the parking lot with Briana making out with some loser. I got your keys and drove you home." She said absentmindedly. She was putting lip gloss on. She was wearing the school uniform and black Converse. She looked flawless. Her hair was curled.

"Damn." I muttered. She looked nice.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nuffin." I said with my mouth full of pancakes.

I got ready, but the one thing on my mind was Sonny.

It was nice of her for taking me home last month.

Suddenly, I remembered something. When I was drunk, did I say anything embarrassing?

I went into the living room to see Sonny reading Harry Potter. There was a letter sticking out of the end of it, she payed no attention to it.

"Um, Sonny?" I said timidly after five minutes. I was told I talk a lot when I was drunk.

"Yes…" She said, finally aware of my presence.

"Did I say something, embarrassing?"

"How so?"

"Like TMZ, embarrassing." I said.

She shrugged.

"Nothing much…" She said returning to her book. "Except for the part when you, I dunno… Screamed like a girl for your mommy!" She snickered.

"'Mommy! He's got me! Jason's got me! Not the saw! NOT THE SAW!'" She mimicked me.

"I haven't had that dream since the fifth grade." I muttered.

"Can we just go to school now? Maria texted me that other famous people are gonna come. The announcement is taking place in five minutes."

"Fine." I grabbed my keys and my backpack and left the living room. Sonny followed.

"These uniforms itch like hell!" I muttered.

"I know…" Sonny said with a smile, putting on her Ray Bans.

With 10 minutes, we were there, thanks to my speeding, much to Sonny's dismay. I learned Sonny's uncle Marvin was a cop…

"Way to make us late, Chad." She opened the auditorium.

It turned out that Ms. Post hadn't made her way here yet and Ms. Patricia was talking to Mr. Bryant, the gym teacher.

"Chaddy!" Briana yelled. This girl was becoming needy. I wasn't going to Briana, the girl was annoying,

"SONNY!" Sonny's loud-mouthed friend, Maria, yelled.

"Take me with you!" I called over all the noise.

"Sure! The more the merrier." Maria called.

When I reached, Maria and her friends, they bombarded me the boring introductions.

I kinda hate meeting new people. These people were actually nice. Huh, refreshing…

Sonny's POV

Chad actually talked to the crew! He talked to each of them.

In due time, I found Mrs. Post coming up the auditorium steps.

"Sorry, I was late. I had a meeting with the principal at Lakeview High over on the other side of town."

Everybody booed. Something told me that they were the enemy.

"We have more new people coming to this school. Some you may know and some you may not know." Mrs. Post stated.

"The entire cast of 'Mackenzie Falls' will be coming to this school due to the absence of our Chad Dylan Cooper."

"SWEET!"

"Cool!"

"Portlyn is smokin' hot!" This was the only thing that was being said throughtout the auditorium.

"This should be interesting" Maria said in my ear.

"That is not it. We also have the rest of the 'So Random!' due to the absence of our Alison Monroe." Mrs. Post said.

"They will be arriving via airplane around the lunch period. They will stay for the remainder of the year. I would also take this time to remind you that we have football tryouts this afternoon. Come if you are interested."

A thought came to me. The letter sticking out of the book must've told us the news. I got my iPhone out quickly without teachers seeing me. I looked over at Chad; he was still in a state of shock. I opened a new text document.

**From: BeingRandomIsTheNewBlack**

**To: tawnitown; strangeismymiddlename; ilovehats; hungryalldatime**

**whattttt?????????????????????? whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? ur coming here? well. im **** but im confused. Txt me the deets bout why yall is comin **

**SONNY=)**

Less than a minute later, they all texted me back.

**From: strangeismymiddlename**

**To: BeingRandomIsTheNewBlack**

**production wasn't goin good w/o one important random. and we missed you **

**sooo mr. condor told us to go because we kindaaaa, started a war will the falls. My idea! :) soooo he made us all come to your luxurious skool. Such a bad punishment huh? c u soon…**

**From:hungryalldatime**

**To: BeingRandomIsTheNewBlack**

**we missed u like crazy and zora started a war. we couldn't film any episodes because ratings went down when u left. were comin 2 ur skool, bye bye nasty food. hello edible food. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. cu l8ter.**

**To: BeingRandomIsTheNewBlack**

**From: tawnitown**

**They missed you, but I kinda, well, having a dressing room to yourself isn't all it's cracked up to be, y'now. Look at this website. It's saying awful things about condor studios. That's kinda why we left. Buh bye! .. (A/N: not a real website)**

**To: BeingRandomIsTheNewBlack**

**From: ilovehats**

**We missed you and ratings went downnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. And zora's little war. World War III, that's what she called it. We're comin! Ocd get ready for the randomest people yall have eva met!**

20 minutes before lunch, I asked to be excused. Math makes me dizzy.

I went to the computer lab. I typed in the URL.

_**Why Did Sonny Leave?**_

_**Posted 2 days ago on January 9**__**th**__**, 5:55 pm.**_

_**In the last episode of So Random! One of our favorite cast members wasn't included. Alison 'Sonny' Monroe, wasn't in any of the sketches and didn't sign off either. Many gossip sites like , , , and have questioned this absence. **_

_**The burning question was also, why was TV's favorite puppy-shover, Chad Dylan Cooper, also was not featured in Mackenzie Falls' latest episode. Why? When asked Bill Condor stated, they are both taking a break due to complaints about the two rivals. Basically, they were pulling a Tiger. A break, a long break. **_

_**Lately, the ice hasn't boiled down between the two shows that are still fighting. Last week, So Random's mischievous Zora Lancaster created a 'war' between the two shows. A inside source says that both shows were talked to and were lectured about their behaviors. Now both shows websites, and , stated their shows are both on hiatus. I will stay on this topic until the stars themselves say why they are taking a break from our favorite guilty pleasure television shows.**_

_**I wonder why?**_

_**From Santiago Heraldo, your favorite celebrity blogger, since Perez. **_

_**Until' next time.**_

"Sonny? Where are you? Your redhead friend said your came here!" A voice said that reminded me of my friend back in Hollywood.

"It's me, Tawni!"

Yep. That's her.

**A/N: How was it? I know I skipped a lot of time, but I want this story to go somewhere, and I was anxious to bring out the rest of the Condor stars! Like my twist! Channy action will come next chapter and a couple more chapters until they're officially together! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW! **


	9. They're Here!

**Disclaimer: Things to do before I die.**

**Own SWAC. **

**Stay Alive.**

**Pass Latin class. **_**Salve! **_

**Graduate… That's all I have so far. Yeah. So I don't own SWAC.  
Yeah.**

Tawni's POV

"Sonny! Sonny! SONNY!" I yelled. This school was ok. It was no Tawni-Town, but it's okay. I looked around, even in the bathroom, where I looked in the mirror to see how pretty I was.

I found a red-head that claimed she was Sonny's friend. She said she was in the computer lab.

"Sonny? Where are you? Your redhead friend said you came here!" I yelled.

I heard a computer chair swirl.

"It's me, Tawni!" I yelled, again. I walked to the computer station she was at.

"Hey. Tawn!" She said excited.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" I said curiously. I craned my neck to get a better view. I saw the headline.

**Chad Dylan Cooper's Dating Record!**

_I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I was right. And pretty! She likes him! She likes him!_

"Um, nothing…" She said closing the browser. I acted like I hadn't seen it, when I totally did! I'm such a good actress!

"Whatever. I will find out. I'm Tawni Hart! And I'm pretty!" I added.

"I've missed you, Tawn. Let's go grab lunch, and then I show you all my new friends, my crew, my clique, my posse, my entoura-!" I cut her off.

"I get it! I've missed you too, Sonny!" I said while I gave a surprised Sonny a hug.

Heck, I was even surprised.

"Must've been this friggin' Wisconsin air." I muttered, releasing her out of my grip.

"Don't diss my state. I don't diss Cali." She said as I stuck my tongue at her. I looked at her. Simultaneously, we started cracking up. When we stopped, the lunch bell rang. It was time for lunch! Time to meet her new friends, her crew, her clique, her posse! Oh, now I'm doing it!

Sonny's POV

When we came to the café, it looked like Chad was hugging Portlyn. I felt a feeling in my stomach. I shook it off. What's with me now? I should stop by the nurse's office.

"I'm hungry, let's go!" Tawni said.

Tawni went up to the Subway café. She was bouncing in her place in line, I laughed she seemed so happy to not get that icky food. In other words, surf n' turf.

I walked to Subway, walking right behind her. I order a sub and she ordered a chicken sandwich.

"This is so much better than the grub back home." Tawni tried to say. It came out more like, "Shis ish sho muh bettar tham da rub back shome."

We both sat down, and I found Maria and the rest sitting right next to her.

"Omigosh!" Stephi said.

"It's like Tawni Hart!" Kandy squealed. I looked over at Tawni, she was smiling at instantly started talking to them about this month issue of Seventeen magazine. The boys were talking about the new Halo game. Maria and I were talking about the rumor how Ms. Tremblay had gotten a nose job. Soon enough, she, Stephi, and Kandy left to check out the magazine rack up in the library, a place Tawni didn't know existed.

"The food here is awesome." Grady said sliding into Kandy's old seat.

"I know, dude!" Nico said, taking Stephi's old seat.

"The food? No, the bathrooms are awesome! The soap is all cheap and lumpy back the Studios, but here it's like heaven!" Zora said, sliding into Tawni's abandoned seat. Once we got through the introductions, a new topic came.

"How'd you even get into high school, Zora?" Grady asked.

"Oh, that again! I skipped grades 5-10. I was too smart… When they were learning addition, I was learning the square root of pie." Zora said, sighing.

"They have pie here!" Nico said, standing up.

"Not actual pie, you moron. I wonder how you even got to high school." Maria muttered. I giggled.

All too soon, lunch had ended. I got to my next class, art class. With Chad. Wait. I feel something. A butterfly? That _can't _be healthy, especially around Chad. Maybe I should go to Nurse Betsy.

"Hey, Sonny!" I saw Chad.

"Well. Are you just gonna stand there like a freaking idiot? We have a project to do!" Chad said, standing up and pushing me to our seat. When he touched my skin, I felt a spark. I think he did too because he pulled away and walked back to his seat. The rest of the day was uneventful.

When I got to my locker, I saw a poster for the Valentine's Day Dance. I ripped it off. Love-shmove.

"I HAVE TO WEAR A STUPID UGLY UNIFORM! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE PINK! I THINK I'M GONNA 'VOM!" Tawni yelled. 4:15 was when she got diva-ish. Don't I know it. While I was putting my books into my bag, I kept remembering that spark that flew when Chad touched me in art class. Tawni came up to me and tapped me on the back.

"Sonny! Guess what!" Tawni said. This girl is bipolar! Wait, it's 4:19 now. One minute, she yells, the other she's all happy. "Maria, Kandy, Kayla, Stephi, Michelle are all gonna sleepover at my apartment/hotel room at the Tipton Inn. Come! I'll drive! And it's Friday, plus you live there too! Duh!" She said matter of factly.

"My clothes?" I said.

"I have spares, because you'll always be sleeping over. Every weekend." She said staring at me, before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Well, I have to get the party stuff! GTG, TWLTYL!" Tawni said in 'txting' language.

"Huh?"

"Tawni Will Talk To You Later! D-oi!" She said putting on her Burberry raincoat. I only then realized it was raining.

I grabbed my Baby Phat jacket, put on the hood, got my backpack and ran after her.

"Tawni wait for me! I wanna come too!" I said, she had rented a pink Porsche 911 Turbo.

"OK, c'mon!" She said stepping out of the car. The rain was pouring now. Harder than ever before.

"I got to tell Chad first!" I yelled.

"Don't be long!" Tawni said smiling.

Why was she smiling? I shook off the thought, before it'll make me think too much.

When I reached the door, it opened, revealing Chad in leather jacket. He surely borrowed it from Tyler. He had like 10 of those.

"Hey, Sonny! Let's go!" Chad said.

"Sorry, Chad. I'm gonna sleep over Tawni's." His face looked slightly sad.

"Good because I wanted to chill with the Falls' boys." He said, realizing something.

"Good." I said, nodding.

"Well. I wanted to tell you something. He started shifting his feet backwards and forwards.

"I was wondering, if you had anyone to take you to the dance, next week." Chad said, looking down.

"No, why are you asking? Are you gonna tease about it? You probably have the whole cheerleading team asking you." I mumbled.

"No. I was wondering if you could go with me." He said with a hopeful look on his face. Oh, dear god.

Somebody slap me. Pinch me. Anything.

**A/N: I did it! I updated! Woo-hoo! What will Sonny say? I know, though you could probably guess! Everybody who reviews will get a shoutout in the next chapter! Check my profile for a summary of a new story, Forbidden Love Tastes the Sweetest and PM if you like the story or think it's been overused. I will start it next month!**

**Review next chapter! 10 reviews and I'll write the next chapter! If I get more, I'll make it longer and put in Chad's POV of him asking Sonny to the Valentine's Day Dance! **


	10. Sleepover!

**A/N: 52 FRIGGIN' REVIEWS?!?!?!? YES, I REALIZE I'M WRITING IN ALL CAPS! Thank you to each and evry' one who reviewed! Virtual cookies go to each of y'all! They're chocolate chip=)! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Shoutouts!-**

**MaeganKnight****: I updated! Thx for the review!**

**kayalex: I got 10 reviews, so I updated! Bye-bye cliffhanger! Thanks for the review!**

**Ali: Lol! I don't want that! Even though we don't know eachother! I will write this story to the end. Boy scouts honor! Even though I'm not a boy… BTW, thanks for reviewing!**

**lazyX1000: I wouldn't want you dying! You need to find out if Chad takes Sonny to the Valentine's Dance!!! Thanks for the review!**

**: Of course, she'll go out with him! Or will she? DANDANDUNNN!**

**purplepotatoes: Interesting name. Coming from the girl with the longest name that is the definition of unusual. JK! (Ifyoureadthisyourabouttobehit?) You'll see her answer. Thx for the review!**

**WinglesslyWinged: Thank you, I try… Thank you, I know. Yes, I know. JK! Thx 4 da review, homie… I'll stop, I was getting excited.**

**mspink93: I pictured it too, my heart melted, too! Ahhhhhhh. Chad. Oh. My. Chad.**

**CobraCamTV: Thnx for the awesome bomb! Here's yours! Boom boom pow, chicka snap. Teehee. Thx again.**

**Blahblahblah: Here you go, then! Thx 4 the review!**

**Lazinessismyname: Thanks 4 the review!**

**channy3equalsawesomeness: Thank you! Thanks 4 reviewing!**

**BlueEyesxx: I read your review and understood. I tried to fit everyone's reviews into the story. Thx for the review!**

**WayToPretty: Thank you!!! I will keep updating!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: So, let's review. ME =Poor person. SWAC= People in business suits who own SWAC. Am I a rich person is a business suit and own SWAC. No. I don't. Don't make me cry, 'K!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

Well, that was a shocker. Maybe, if I clap my heels together and say, "There's no place like home," I'll be back in my comfy hotel room.

"Um, Sonny?" Chad called out to me. "Will you go with me to the dance?"

"Me? You mean me?" He nodded. "Why not Port or Briana or Marta or Chloe? Why me?"

"Portlyn is like my sister. Marta and Chloe are just friends. And Briana. She's retarted." He said.

"Why me? This school is full of pretty people." I said.

"Please go with me?" He asked, ignoring my previous question. "As friends, of course." He quickly added.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He said, smiling.

"Good!" I caught on.

"Good!"

"Are we good?" He was smirking at this point.

"Oh, we're so good!" He kissed my cheek.

He walked over to his car and sped off, leaving me in the pouring rain, clutching my cheek.

I walked back to the car in a daze.

"What happened over there?" Tawni called out, looking at herself in her compact mirror.

"I don't even know." I responded breathlessly. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and lowered it quickly. I rolled my eyes. "Tawni doesn't care."

We got the sleepover necessities. Chips, candy, soda, and the largest supply of gossip magazines at Walmart. The rain was letting down. My cheek still tingled at the touch of Chad.

When we reached the hotel room, Tawni left me all the baggage. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

I finally came up the escalator. I found the door flung open, with Tawni staring open eyed.

"O-M-G. This is better than Tawni-Town!" She screamed. She ran all over the house, screaming at every room.

"There are four bathrooms!" Tawni called. "And their PINK!" She walked back to the living room.

"Shouldn't we, um, y'know, set up?" I said.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. Whatevs." She said, after contemplating whether to keep looking at her makeup supply or help me, set up HER sleepover.

I glanced over at the clock. 6:30. They were coming in a half hour.

We quickly got all the supplies and sleeping bags out in the massive living room.

When the food was out, the movie was picked, makeup ready for makeovers, the doorbell rang.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"Open the dang door, Tawni!" Maria called.

"YEAH!" Stephi called.

I ran and opened the door. There all of them stood, soaking to their feet.

"I am soaking. I need a blow dryer, ASAP." Stephi said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"And I need a shower. And a makeover." Kandy said, flopping onto the shower, after she dried off. "Never are we ever gonna, walk to the Tipton, again. Got that, Michelle…"

"Excuse me. I wanted to make this world a better place. Y'know how much gas we use when we drive? Well, I can't remember, but I know it's a lot." Michelle said.

"But its January, Miccy…" Kayla said, sniffling. "Its cooooooooooollllllllllld." She said stretching out the last word.

"Stop being such a hippie, Michelle. One the bright side, none of us have colds…" Maria said. Kayla sneezed in protest. "Cept' Kayla."

"Y'all go shower in the bathrooms and change into jammies and Sonny will order pizza, while I pick out a movie."

"Cheese, please." Maria called, making her way to the bathroom.

"Veggie!" Michelle called. I rolled my eyes, of course.

"Pepperoni!" Kayla and Kandy called. I could never get used to that whole twin-freaky thing.

"Me too." Tawni yelled from the closet, picking out pj's for her and me.

"And wings, mild!" Everybody said at the same time including me. We laughed at the same time. It was fate that we'd met each other! I quickly went into the kitchen to order some pizza.

In an hour, everybody was clad in pajamas, clean, and hungry! We sat down and stared at the door, hoping the 'Force' would help the doorbell ring.

"Oh for the love-"Maria said, but was cut off by the doorbell ring.

"Pizza."

"I better get this free." I called as I stood up.

"CHAD?" Everybody yelled.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I pulled him outside.

"Well… I was at the pizza place. I heard the about 20 year old woman say your name, Sonny, and I came up to her and I said that I'd take the delivery for free. She said no. Then, I lifted her cheek and turned on the CDC charm. Let's just say, she said yes easily, after that…" He gave me the pizza.

"Nice pajamas, Monroe." He said.

"About the dance…" I said. "Why?"

"I just thought that it'd fit. We came to get to know each other better, right." Chad said.

"Right." I said.

"So, we are gonna go as friends and nothing more…"

"Yes."

"Fine." I said

"Fine." He inched closer. Oh. My. Chad.

"Good." I said, frozen.

"Good." He said, inching in closer.

"Oh my god! Tawni come over here!" Maria said.

The door was pushed open.

"Um. Sorry, we'll let you go back to your 'moment.' Ok. I'm leaving…" Tawni said. She ran inside leaving Maria behind.

"Yes. Well. Um. Bye." Maria said. "TAWNI! Open up the door!" Maria was pounding on the door.

"Come 'awn!" Tawni pushed her in. "Carry on."

"Well, um, bye." Chad walked away.

"What about the wings?"

"Oh. Yeah. Here you go." He picked it up from the ground.

"See you later." He called.

"Bye."

Once I came inside I was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Did you get the hot wings?"

**A/N: You know what to do! Review, review, and review!!! **


	11. Ciao!

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you… I try. I wrote this in Chad's POV. I had a lot of fun writing this! So, well, here we go! I'm happy everybody liked the whole 'hot wing' line in the last chapter 'cause I like adding humor into stories. Please excuse my horrible Italian for the first part of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. All I own at the moment, is a library card that hasn't been used since the fifth grade and a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos. Hot. Hot. Hot.**

* * *

Chad's POV

I walked to my car with swagger. Sonny's going to the dance with _moi_.

But, she just had to say 'as friends.'

Whatever.

My phone suddenly started ringing.

_Hey, Chad, pick up you pho-!_

Sonny made that the default ringtone for everyone, except her. In the past four weeks, we've gotten closer.

"Chad! Me and the other Falls' are gonna get a bite to eat at the local pizza place, on Hallmark Street, I think.," Tyler said.

"Got it, dude. Be there in 5." I put the key in the ignition and sped off leaving Sonny there, clutching her cheek. I love the effect I have on girls, but, wait, that's Sonny. She's _supposed_ to be different.

I have almost broken Alison Monroe. I should have a Guinness World Record. Chad Edition.

I was at the pizza place. _Notta Bene_. So original.

"Chad! Over here!" The guys called. They parked their car and came into the pizza place. Everybody in the pizza place asked for autographs and pictures. We stayed at the pizza place for two hours, playing arcade games, eating, and catching up.

When we were about to leave, I heard the name Sonny Monroe.

I walked to the front counter. There was a short, plump Italian woman speaking into her Bluetooth.

"_Pronto! _My name is Costanza. _Grazie mille_, for calling Notta Bene! What would you like to order?" Silence. "Yes. _Si_. Mild? Wait, one second. The total will be 34.50. Is that all? Thank you Miss Munroe. _Arrivederci_!"

"Ciao! How may I help you, sir?" She asked before lifting her head, and meeting my eyes. "Chad Dylan Cooper! It is such an honor to have you in our families' restaurant. How may I be of service?"

"I have a favor. I know the woman who you just spoke with, and she would appreciate taking her food for her. And I'll pay." I said, turning on the Cooper charm.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cooper, but we have a confidentiality agreement at this restaurant." Plan B.

"Well, I wouldn't want special treatment of any kind. By the way, your pizza is _muy delicioso_!" I walked away, but she called out.

"That's Spanish." She said, giggling. "And sit tight, the pizza will be finished in, ten minutes."

"Mr. Cooper, your pizzas are finished!" I stood up, getting the pizzas.

"And the hot wings." She added. "_Ciao_!"

I took the bag and walked out the door. I started up the car, thinking how Sonny would look when I arrived.

"Those girls know how to eat," I said, before turning on the GPS.

_Where was the hotel, again?_

* * *

I got to the hotel an hour later because the GPS wasn't, er, cooperating.

I knocked on the door.

"Pizza," I called.

"I better get this free." I heard someone mutter, before the door opened.

"CHAD!" Everybody yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny said as she pulled me outside.

"Well… I was at the pizza place. I heard the about 20 year old woman say your name, Sonny, and I came up to her and I said that I'd take the delivery for free. She said no. Then, I lifted her cheek and turned on the CDC charm. Let's just say, she said yes easily, after that…" I gave me the pizza.

"Nice pajamas, Monroe." I said.

"About the dance…" She said. "Why?"

"I just thought that it'd fit. We came to get to know each other better, right." I said.

"Right." I said.

"So, we are gonna go as friends and nothing more…"

"Yes."

"Fine." She said. Oh, she was gonna start that…

"Fine." I inched closer.

"Good." She said, frozen.

"Good." I said, inching in closer.

"Oh my god! Tawni come over here!" Maria said.

The door was pushed open.

"Um. Sorry, we'll let you go back to your 'moment.' Ok. I'm leaving…" Tawni said. She ran inside leaving Maria behind.

"Yes. Well. Um. Bye." Maria said. "TAWNI! Open up the door!" Maria was pounding on the door.

"Come 'awn!" Tawni pushed her in. "Carry on."

"Well, um, bye."

"What about the wings?"

"Oh. Yeah. Here you go." I picked it up from the ground.

"See you later." I called.

"Bye." She said, walking away, blushing furiously.

I smiled because I could hear her friends asking what happened.

I have almost broken Sonny Munroe. Almost.

* * *

Sonny's POV

"NOTHING HAPPENED, OK!" I yelled. My friends were going crazy.

"Fiesty." Maria said, walking towards the kitchen to get a soda.

"I did not kiss him." I said, sitting down on the couch, trying to concentrate on Lindsay Lohan in 'Mean Girls.'

"But you wanted to." Michelle said, getting a can of Coca-Cola.

"Pshhh. No, I don't." I said in my 'denial' voice.

"Yes, you do." Everybody said, at the same time.

"Well, how 'bout that pizza?" I said, standing up to get a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Yum." I took a huge bite to avoid their curious stares.

"Yeah, delicious." Maria said, sarcastically. "Now, spill."

"Girl, what you talking about?" I said, in my high voice.

"Sonny, you're using your 'denial voice. I've known you long enough to find out you use a high voice when you're lying." Maria said, while rolling her eyes.

"Maria's right. You're a terrible liar." Steph said. "You couldn't lie to save your life." That was true. I was the worst liar on the planet.

"But Chad is a jerk!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Sonny. I've only been here for a day and I can tell he has changed." Tawni said.

"He just wants to go back home. He wants to get back to his 'precious' Falls." I said. Chad was a jerk and they know it.

Soon enough, everybody was harassing me about me and Chad's 'chemistry'

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I screamed.

"Wait. Who said anything about love?" Tawni said. They got me there.

"Fine!" I said. Everybody inched closer.

"I like him." Everybody squealed. "But I don't _like him, like him_." I said.

"What's the difference?" Maria said, popping her soda open.

"He's a friend and nothing more." I said, getting a chicken wing and trying to focus on the movie.

"Right…"

* * *

**You like? Sonny vented her feelings and Chad actually did something sweet! Review and you'll get the next chapter soon!**

**PS: I wrote another story called **_**Forbidden Love Tastes The Sweetest**_**. It's my modern day Romeo and Juliet with a SWAC feel! Go check it out or I'll find ya!**

**PSS: Are you gonna watch 'Starstuck' on Disney Channel starring Sterling Knight!!! OMCDC! (Oh, my, Chad Dylan Cooper!)**

**Review. Review. Review.**

**peace n' love n' ****(insert whatever you like in here.)**

**ifyoureadthisyourabouttobehit**


	12. Girls Day Out

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I am aiming for 100 reviews! Anyway… Did you watch the Olympics? Plus, this chapter I am introducing a new character, who will possibly be a new love interest for ______. (guess.) There will be an answer at the end of the chapter. Tawni may be a little OC in the middle of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. 'Cept my plot. Chuck Norris owns everything else. He's everywhere… **

* * *

Sonny's POV

After a somewhat good night of sleep, I woke up to the doorbell.

"Room service." I opened the door, still asleep. I was half-expecting to see Chad in a hotel uniform.

"Waffles, pancakes, French toast, an omelette, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and Lucky Charms for a Miss Tawni Hart." The brown-haired man said. Maria got up and took the food, while the guy held his hand out for a tip.

"Thanks. Bye!" Maria said, slamming the door in the poor guy's face.

"That was mean!" I said, chuckling.

"A girl gots to do, what a girl gots to do…" She said, taking a bite of her French toast.

"Hi guys!" Tawni said, getting out of the bathroom.

"How are you so happy this early?" Maria said, stepping over Kayla, who fell asleep on the floor.

"Gives me more time to do my makeup." She said. Obviously.

"I hate waking up in the morning." I said, getting a cup of orange juice. Tawni started laughing. The others woke up due to Tawni's laughing. I didn't even bother to ask.

"What's so funny?" Steph said, yawning.

"Nothing." Tawni said, getting a hold of herself.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked.

"I don't know. What's cool in Wisconsin?" Tawni asked.

"They just built a new mall downtown." Kandy said, stretching.

"We need to get clothes for that field trip to New York is on Tuesday!" Steph said.

"OMG! We need to go shopping pronto!" Tawni said, grabbing her keys.

"Uh, Tawn." Maria said.

"Hm." Tawni said, making her way to the door.

"You do realize you're still in your pajamas."

* * *

After two hours of showering and getting ready, we all met up in the lobby of the hotel.

"So, where to first?" Maria said. We chose to take her Range Rover, since it can seat everybody. My stomach growled.

"Sorry." I said, sheepishly. I smiled weakly.

"I'm guessing lunch." Michelle said.

"Olive Garden!" Kayla said, rubbing her small stomach.

"Endless breadsticks and salad, here we come!" Maria said, putting on .

Ke$ha's TiK ToK blared out of the car. Everybody in the car started singing along.

"Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in." I sang in my perfect imitation of the 'drunk' artist.

A medley of pop songs were played before we entered the restaurant.

"Hello…" The man said as he was writing stuff down. "How many people?"

"Six." I said, after counting the group. He gave me this device and told us to sit down. The device blinked which told us that our table is ready.

"Come my way." The attractive waiter had brown curly hair, sea-green eyes, and had a pencil tucked into his ear. He looked our age.

"Hottie alert." Tawni whispered to the group.

"Your table is right here."

"Thank you." I said, looking at Tawni, who was drooling over the guy.

"My name is Logan and I will be your server today. I will be back will the salad and breadsticks." He winked at Tawni, then walked away. I looked over at Tawni, who looked like she had trouble breathing.

"Ahhhh. I think I'm in love." Tawni said, taking a seat. "He even winked at me!" She said.

"Well, at least you and Sonny are on the same boat."

"I DON'T LIKE CHAD!" I yelled. The other tables looked at us. "Sorry." I said. I was touchy on that subject.

"Fine. Whatever you say." Michelle said, taking a look at her menu. "I think I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo. It's the only one that's vegetarian friendly."

"Hippie." Maria said, teasingly. Michelle stuck her tongue out in progress.

"I am back." Logan said with our breadsticks and salad.

"Hi, Logan…" Tawni said, dreamily.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Orange soda." Kayla said.

"Coke." Maria said

"Dr. Pepper." Michelle said.

"Mountain Dew." I said.

"Sprite." Tawni said, after undressing the waiter with her eyes.

"Diet Coke." Kandy called, last.

"What would you like to order?" Logan asked. After telling Logan our orders, he walked away.

"Hurry bac-. I mean, um, I'm just, well, uh, starving, yeah. I'm really, hungry. Yeah, yum, yum, salad…" Tawni said, when Logan turned toward us.

"Girl. You got it bbaadddd." I said, looking at Tawni who was banging her head on the table.

"He's so cute." Tawni said, straightening up. "His eyes. I could stare at them all day."

"Tawni, my friend, you have a crush…" Maria said, patting her on the back.

"I knooowwwwwww." Tawni said, banging her head on the table. "I've only knew him for 30 minutes and I can't picture myself without him."

"S'okay, Tawni." I said. Tawni was acting so weird ever since we got to the restaurant.

"I'm Tawni Hart." She said, standing up. "I don't fall for boys, _boy fall for me_." Now that's the Tawni I know. "And goddammit, he's gonna fall for me!" She yelled.

"Okay, Tawni, stop. We're in a public restaurant." I whispered.

"Sorry. Tawni Hart. You know, _So Random!_?" Tawni said. The restaurant was silent. "Um, carry on." Tawni said, sitting down.

"Your foods. Your drinks." Logan said, coming out of nowhere.

"Thank god. I'm hungry!" Tawni said, easing up, grabbing her seafood alfredo and _Sprite._

After everybody ate, we were too stuffed to eat dessert.

"The check." He gave the check to Tawni.

"How much was it?"

"Fifty-dollars. It was cheaper than the restaurants in LA." Tawni said.

"Chocolate." I said, picking up the candy.

"Yum." Maria said, taking a bite out of it. She stuffed all of them in her purse.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tawni screamed.

"What?" Everybody asked.

"HE LEFT ME HIS NUMBER!"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was pretty pointless, but it had to be done… Next chapter will be the dance. It will probably be up next week or something like that.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

**peace n' love n' ****(insert whatever you like in here.)**

**ifyoureadthisyourabouttobehit**


	13. Dance pt 1

**A/N: Hello. How's your day so far? Well. Mine sucked $. Sorry. I got a lil' PG-13 over there. And, I'm sorry I kinda disappeared off of the face of earth. Read the story, people! Hope ya like it! Okay, well, bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my pathetic excuse for a life.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

Being attacked with make up by Tawni is definitely not fun. Maria, Michelle, Steph, Kayla, and Kandy were also there, putting on their dresses.

Today is the day! The dance. I'm going with Chad.

As friends.

"So, Sonny… Who are you going with to the dance?" Tawni asked.

"Chad." I muttered.

"Didn't hear you." Tawni said.

"Chad." I said a little louder.

"Hm?"

"CHAD!" Everybody screamed.

"Oh, my, GOD!" Maria screamed.

"As friends." I yelled, forcing them to stay calm.

"Aw." Tawni said in disappointment. "But guess what, people!"

"What?" I said.

"Logan is going to the dance with me!" Tawni said. I rolled my eyes. Tawni and Logan, the waiter from that restaurant, went on a couple dates and Tawni thinks he's Prince Charming.

"Well. Maria, who are you going with?" I said, directing the attention from me to her.

"Nobody… I'm independent." Maria said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever you say…" I said.

"Who are y'all going with?" Maria said, opening up a Go-Gurt.

"MARIA! Don't you dare spill that _thing_ on your dress!" Tawni said, standing up, taking some of my hair with her.

"Owwww." I said.

"Sorry."

* * *

Tawni's POV

After I got ready for the dance, I surveyed my work.

"I am good." I said. Sonny was wearing a strapless hot pink dress that fell just above the knee. There was a over-sized pink bow on the waist. She paired it with black pumps.

"Do I look like a, I dunno… Slut?" Sonny said. "I feel… Naked."

"You look hot!" Maria said. Maria was wearing a purple strapless dress that went up to her mid-thigh. She wore navy blue ballet flat, which I protested against. "I look goooodddddd." Maria said in the mirror.

Michelle was wearing a yellow, one-shoulder dress that went just above her knee. She wore the dress with a single bangle on her left hand and yellow and black pumps.

"Perfect!" Michelle said, looking at herself in the full-view mirror. "Earthy. Just like me."

Steph was wearing a short purple dress that went to her thighs. The dress had cute ruffles on the skirt and she paired the dress with silver high heels. The dress fitted her silhouette perfectly.

"Hot!" She said.

Kayla was wearing a green halter dress that went up to her knees. Her shoes, white high heels, showed off her long legs.

"Cu-te!" I said to both of them.

Kandy wore a dress similar to her twin sister. It was orange-red, instead. Kandy paired it with white and black pumps.

"I'm seeing double…" I said. "You look fierce!"

Tyra Banks has nothing on me.

"But." I said. "How do I look?" I was wearing a light pink dress that went to my knees. The skirt was ruffled and had a tiny bow around the waistline. I paired it with pink pumps. I wanted Logan's mouth to drop open when he saw me.

"Hot!" Maria said.

"Tell me something I don't know?" I said, getting ready to get to the hotel where the dance was located.

"Ready for the night of our teenage lives." Maria said, getting the keys to her black Range Rover.

"Ready." Everybody said, simultaneously.

* * *

When we walked to the doors leading up to the ballroom, I was freaking out.

_Would he like my dress?_

"Breathe, Tawni, breathe!" Maria said.

"I bet I look ugly!" I said.

"Tawni, you look gorgeous!" Michelle said.

"He'll love you." Maria said.

"Okay, I'm going in!" I said. When I opened the door, the ball room looked, well, gorgeous. You could easily mistake it for prom. The whole room was- wow!

"This place is awesome!"

"I know, right!" I said, while looking for Logan. "Ohmigosh! There he is!"

"Hey, cutie!" Logan said, putting his arm around my waist. "'Sup people!" He looked stunning with his suit.

"You clean up nice, though your hair is covering those damn beautiful eyes of yours." I said.

"But you looovvvveeeeee it." Logan said, kissing my cheek.

"I'm still here." Maria said.

"Well, look at the bright side, my friend." Sonny said to the others. "At least they aren't 'sexting' each other anymore. 'What are you wearing?'" Sonny gagged. "Gross. I mean, seriously."

"Forget them, let's dance." Logan said.

After dancing, badly, I might add, to various songs, we walked to the punch bowl.

"That was interesting." Logan said, sitting down at a table. "Well, you don't see that everyday." He pointed over at Sonny- with Chad, dancing.

"O-M-G!" I screamed. Sonny turned around, and looked over at us and mouthed, "We're just friends!" I just rolled my eyes.

"'Just friends,' my left foot." I said. "Something is going on between them…"

"They will be together. They're meant to be! I can just feel it!" I yelled.

"Um. Tawn', you're kinda getting obsessive now…" Logan said.

"Sorry." I said, hatching up an idea to get those two together.

* * *

Maria's POV

"What's the plan this time?" Tawni asked me. We went to the lobby to discuss plans to get, well, you know who, together.

"We could get Sonny a boyfriend and Chad would become jealous." I said. "Then. BAM! Love."

"Can you say, cliché!" Steph said.

"But it just might work." Tawni said.

"But, who?" I said.

"Chad has a ton of guy friends, right?" Tawni said.

"Yes…" I said.

"That kid, Shaun. He's cute and seemed into Sonny." Tawni said.

"I like the way you think, Hart. I like that a lot." I said. Shaun was a cool guy. He had blond hair, similar to Chad's.

"Oh! I found him!" I said.

"Hey, Shaun!" I said.

"Hi." Shaun said, with a bored expression on his face.

"Why so glum, chum?" I asked. Getting to know him would be good.

"Nothing. It's just-. You, you wouldn't understand." He said, putting his face in his hands.

"Understand what? The fact that you are totally crushing on my _B-F-F_." I said, spelling out 'best friends forever.'

"What? Is it that obvious?" He said, looking up.

"Kinda." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I am a loser."

"So, y'know. Sonny is single…" I said.

"She's at the dance with Chad." Shaun said.

"Yeah. As friends." I said.

"She doesn't like me."

"You don't know, you seriously don't know…" I said. Dang! I was a good actress!

"She likes me?" He said, incredulously.

"I didn't say that, lil' buddy." I said.

"What are you saying then? 'Cause I don't seem to be following…"

"Do you need me to spell it out?" I said.

"Yeah, kinda." Shaun said.

"You're funny. Sonny's funny. You're a dude. She's a chick! Ask her out! God, you're such a retard." I said.

"What are you doing? GO!" I said, pushing him through the doors. I sat on the couch. I stood up once I saw Shaun come back in with a confused expression on his face.

"She said, yes." Shaun said, sitting down. I walked over to the others, with a triumphant smile on my face.

"Phase 1. Complete." I said, giving a high five to the others.

* * *

**Maria's up to something. **

**Sorry guys, no 'Channy' yet. YET. I needed an obstacle to get into their way. NOBODY is happy ALL THE TIME.**

**Well. Next chapter soon…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

**peace n' love n' ****(insert whatever you like in here.)**

**Ifyoureadthisyourabouttobehit 3**


	14. Dance pt 2

**A/N: Sorry, I kinda disappeared off the earth. I'm updating now, because it's spring break and I have nothing better to do. I'll try to make this a good one. Anyway… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. Some dude I envy does.**

* * *

**DANCE PT. 2**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad's actually a good dancer. I guess I'm having a little fun.

"So, having fun?" Chad asked.

"Barely." I said, sitting down at the table.

"Nice, er, outfit. It looks kinda, er, nice." Chad said. Can you say awkward?

"O-M-G!" A familiar voice screamed. I turned around, and looked over at, of course, Tawni and mouthed, "We're just friends!" She rolled her eyes.

"This place is kinda, er, nice." Chad said, sipping his punch.

"Yeah, definitely not my old Wisconsin." I said. My heels were killing me. I should've brought my Chucks. "It got all Hollywood-ified."

"You want to, um, talk?" Chad said, avoiding eye contact with me.

"OK. Sure." I said. Wait. I have something better in mind. "20 Questions."

"You first." Chad said.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Oklahoma." Chad said.

"You, Chad, lived in Oklahoma. I'd imagine something like New York or Chicago. I thought you'd be a city boy."

"Sonny. Sonny. Sonny. I thought you'd know by now that I am a bag full of surprises." Chad said. "My turn. Favorite artist."

"Jonas Brothers." Easy.

"How would you like Larry, Curly, and Moe Bro?" He asked, appalled.

"Psh." I said. This boy didn't like the JoBros. Crazy, much?

"They're totally not-good looking. I'm the best looking man in Hollywood. Don't get me started on that 'Nick' kid's hair." He said, popping his collar. "I'm 'McDreamy.'"

"More like McDreary." I muttered.

"What was that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

Awkward.

"Sonny!" I spun my head to see Shaun. It was totally obvious he had a crush on me. Bigger than Chad's ego. I had a tiny one on him too. Tinier than Chad's brain.

"You clean up well, Shaun." I said.

"You too." He said, nervous.

"I was wonderi-." Chad cut him off.

"Why are you talking to my date?"

"I'm not your date. You just paid for my ticket." I said. "Knock it off. Go on, Shaun."

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted… I was wondering if I could take you out on a date." He said, with newfound confidence.

"I'd love to."

"Fine, I understand. I'll just go now." He said, about to walk away. "Wait, you said yes?"

"Yes, Shaun. I did." I said, amused.

"SCORE!" He said. After straightening himself up, he said, "Tomorrow night at seven." He walked away.

"What was that?" Chad said.

"What, huh?"

"You know what?" Chad said. "You just agreed to go on a date with another kid when you were on one with me!"

"I quote, 'Just as friends.'"

"Well, does it look like we are 'just friends'?" Chad said, angrily.

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Well, I just missed the new episode of _Gossip Girl_?" He said, sarcastically.

"God. You are so, ugh!" I said, standing up.

"Don't talk to me!" He said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!" I said.

"What?" He said.

"Just switching it up."

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"That kid, Shaun, has some nerve. Coming up to my girl." I said, to myself.

Wait. Did I just say 'my girl'?

_Look at you, Chad, standing in a public bathroom, talking to yourself. You're every teenager's fantasy. You shouldn't be in a bathroom, all mopey. That's not the Chad Dylan Cooper way, it's more like the Chad Goldfarb way, a loser. C'mon. This isn't you. Go get your girl. You can do it! You can do it!_

Is it me or does my conscience sound like a motivational speaker.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"How's it going, Maria?" Tawni asked. Logan went to get a drink. Now it was just us and the girls.

"Swimmingly. They probably had a fight, Chad's probably pep-talking himself in the mirror, and Sonny will be in here had in five, four, three, tw-." I said, cut off by Sonny barging in the door.

"I HATE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Sonny yelled, grabbing a seat on the couch.

"Hm. You're early." I said. I'm psychic.

"Huh?"

"Carry on."

"Shaun asked me out and I said yes."

"Wait. Shaun asked you out?" I asked, though I already knew.

"Yep, after Chad interrupted him. Then he asked. After he left, Chad started PMS-ing like he was on his effin' period! **(A/N: This story is rated 'T' for a reason!) **He was talking like he friggin' owned me! That bi-." She turned red when she realized what she was saying. Everybody started laughing.

"Sonny, no profanity. You, mad, is hilarious." Tawni said.

"I'm happy to know I amuse you."

"Ok. Ok. Talk."

"He starts to yell at me like, like, like, ugh!" Sonny said, burying her face in a pillow.

"He irks me." She said, in a muffled tone. "Sometimes, I wanna kick him where it hurts like hell."

"Sonny, stop cursing." I said, patting her on the back. Shit on a shingle. Never thought I would say that.

"I just can't stop, he makes me angry. Why do I even associate myself with him?"

"It's cause you like him." I said.

"Definitely not." She said. Stubborn little girl.

"Sure." I said. What am I going to do? Never thought the old jealousy trick would fail.

Chad must really be a jerk… Dude needs a reality check. Wait.

I texted Tawni. We might need a plan B.

_**To: TawniTown**_

_**gon b harder than we thought…**_

_**what next?**_

_**From: MARIAxROX**_

A couple of seconds later my phone buzzed, indicating that I got a new text.

_**To: MARIAxROX**_

_**idk. stick to the org. plan 4now well get to that l8r.**_

_**From: TawniTown**_

Oh, well. Just like my mama says, 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.'

"On a happier note, where is Shaun taking you on the date?" Tawni asked.

"I didn't ask him." Sonny replied, sitting up, finally.

"Occasion?"

"Didn't ask him."

"Where is he picking you up?"

"Didn't ask him."

"What time?"

"Tomorrow at 7."

"WE HAVE NO TIME!"

"Time for what?"

"To make you look pretty."

* * *

**Am I evil or what? Ton of references, hope you got 'em. Kinda short but, oh well, I tend to lose focus writing long stuff.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Date Night

**A/N: I'm almost at 100! Woo-hoo! Thx for reading my story, people! I'm think I'm at 92? Sorry, I'm on Word and I'm too lazy to check. Yepp. Thanks for reading this story. I effin' love you, guys. I know this has nothing to do with my story, but I am pretty sure I have Bieber-Fever. Baby, baby, baby, ohhhh. Sorry. It's contagious. Where's the doctor?**

**Disclaimer: I own Sonny With a Chance. On the planet Mars. Am I on the planet Mars? Nope. I don't own anything… Yet.**

Date Night

Sonny's POV

For some reason, I wasn't feeling those butterflies I always get whenever I go on a date. I just loved the reaction when Chad saw me leave for Tawni's place. Somebody's jealous…

"Hey, Sonny!" Michelle called when she opened the door for me. I threw my overnight bag on the couch.

"So, you excited?" She asked me.

"I dunno. Kinda. A little bit."

"Do you think he's cute?" She asked.

"He's okay." I said, shrugging my arms.

"Okay, well. You should get ready, before Tawni starts freaking out on you…" Michelle said, patting me on the back.

"I'm gonna shower. Tell Tawni that I'll be out in ten minutes." I said, going up to take a shower.

"SONNY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND LOOK AT THE OUTFIT I GOT FOR YOU!" Tawni called for me.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Gosh. It's my date, y'know." Cue the butterflies. I was clad in a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers.

"So, it's a first date. You have to go casual. So, I'm thinking 4 inch heels with babydoll dress?" Tawni said.

"Hell, no." I said. High heels made me dizzy, especially after last night's disaster.

"JK." Tawni said, in 'txt.' "Now, seriously. Skinnies, with a cute tee." She said, questioningly. "And. To make you happy, some, ugh, Converse."

"My Chucks!" I said, excitingly. This was probably the first time in a while I was allowed to wear my own shoes.

Maybe this date won't be so bad, after all.

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Hello, butterflies that seem to love my stomach.

6:56

6:57

6:58

6:5-

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hey. Sonny. 'Sup." Shaun said, confidently. He was wearing jeans and a polo shirt. Casual.

"Let's go!" I said, taking his hand.

"Um, sure." He said.

"So, Shaun. Where are you taking me to?" I asked when we reached the parking lot.

"That, I believe, is classified information." He said.

"Oh, my, gosh. I love your car. Vintage. Nice." I said. His car was an old car, but it was a classic. I had enough of the rich kid cars. Plus, I miss my Bertha. She's in LA. Curse you, Chad. Curse you.

"So, you gonna tell me where you're taking me? Or are you gonna kidnap me?" I said, jokingly.

"OK, I think I've caused you enough suffering. I'm taking you bowling!" He said.

"I've never been bowling. Is it fun?" I asked. I've always wanted to go.

"I'll show you the ropes. I'm a pro at this kind of stuff." Shaun said.

"At what? Losing?" I said, teasing.

"Oh, oh. Sonny's got jokes." He said. Oh. No. He. Started. Tickling. Me.

"Stop! Stop!" I managed to get out. "Please." Giggle. "Stop." Giggle. "Can't." Giggle. "Breathe."

Finally. He stopped.

"Shall we go?" He said, pointing me to the direction of the car.

"We shall." I said, taking his hand. This was going to be fun.

"What radio station?" He asked.

"Lemme, pick out the song. I have great taste in music." I said.

"Hopped off the plane at LAX…" The car's stereo blared.

"Nope. Don't even try." Shaun said.

Red light.

"Let me showyou my jams." He said.

"'Cause I'ma pick the world up and I'ma drop i-." Nope.

"Nah."

Green light.

"How about, this?" I said.

"Coming out your mouth with your blah-blah-blah…" Yep. He changed it, again.

"Hey, hey, hey, dadd-." Usher blared out of the radio.

"You're so indecisive."

"How about no music at all?" I suggested.

"Fair enough." He said.

"Wait, how about a mix CD?" He asked.

"Don't even try…" I said, teasingly.

"So, how do you roll this, god! It's heavy!" I said.

"Oh, you're such a girl. Just, wait. I'll help you." He came over and stood behind me. He was guiding me. Touching me. Oh. My. Gosh. Cue the girly-like scream.

"Just. Like. That." He said, guiding me, and I made it. Wait. Cut, rewind, and playback. Did I seriously just make it?

"I made it?" I said, slightly dazed.

"Yup. You did. Thanks to yours truly." He said. I, then, unsuccessfully, tried to do it again, without his help. I wasn't triumphant.

"After all that, I'm thirsty." I said, sitting down.

"What drink? I'm feeling like a Coke. How about you?"

"Dr Pepper. Thanks, Shaun." I said, patting him on the back.

_PICK UP THE PHONE, SON-BUN! PICK UP THE PHONE, SON-BUN! Moo_.

My phone. Gosh, I hate that ringtone.

"Hello?" I said, into the phone.

"Sonny? How's your date going? Fun? He took you bowling, right. Knew it." Maria said, at a fast pace.

"It's going fine. I really like him." I said, honestly.

"That wasn't the plan." Maria murmured, so low, I wouldn't have heard.

"Huh. What did you say?" I asked.

"Oh. I wasn't supposed to say that aloud. One question. Have you thought about, I don't know, Chad today?" Maria asked.

"Um. No, why did you ask?" I asked, confused.

"No reason, whatsoever." She said. Five seconds later, I heard the dial-tone.

"She's so weird."

"Who's so weird?"

"No one."

"Maria." He said, knowingly.

"How'd you know?" I asked, amazed.

"Guessed. You have weird friends." He said, giving me my soda. I laughed.

"You have no idea." I giggled. Wait. I giggled? That's what girly girls do. In love. Wait. What? I ain't in love. It's a first date. Not, never mind…

"Um. Sonny?" I snapped out of it.

"Yes?" I said.

"You want to go get a bite to eat." He said. God. His eyes are amazing.

"Sure. I'm feeling like pizza."

"Great. I know this great place." He said, smiling.

"OK." This date was going great so far. Probably one of my favorite dates, ever. He treated me like a woman. It was refreshing to not have a douche with me 24/7. Cough. Chad. Cough.

"Let's go!" I said, taking his hand.

"It's so nice outside. It's really breezy." I said, lifting my hands up and sighing. "Oh! Shaun, look at the pretty sunset."

He wasn't looking up. He was staring intensively at me. Like Edward Cullen intense. Is there something in my teeth?

"Let's go… I'm hungry. It's eight o'clock…" I said, pulling him to his car.

"Sure, sorry. I kind of…" He said.

"Dazed off. Don't worry about it. I do it all the time." I said.

"Good. I'm not alone."

Notta Bene restaurant. I remember this place.

"You've been here?" I asked him.

"Have you been here?"

"Yes."

"I have too. I have connections with the owner." He said, leading me to the cashier.

"Mio figlio!" **(A/N: In Italian: My son!)** The lady with the nametag that read, 'Costanza,' exclaimed.

"Mami. **(A/N: In Italian: Mother. **Do I have to tell you? Common sense, people.**)** Not in front of my date." Mami? His mom?

"Who is this?" Shaun's mom asked.

"Mami, Sonny. Sonny, Mami. Mom, Sonny is my date. Sonny, this is my mom, Mrs. Romano."

"Nice to meet you! Would you like some pizza?'' She asked.

After we devoured, the delicious pizza, we left for home.

"Good night. I had a lot of fun…"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just a text message from my mom. I gotta go! Bye, Sonny! See you at school on Monday!" He jogged over to his car.

"Wait." He ran back to the lobby to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye…" He said, nervously.

"Bye."

When I was in the elevator, I got a text.

**CDCISdaBEST said:**

**i'm rlly sorry. forgive me, plz. i miss u. can we go back to being friends?**

**A/N: Do have a hatred towards Shaun? Don't worry, you'll love him in 2-3 chapters from now… I promise you… Wasn't that last text so un-Chad-like?**

**Review and I'll update faster…**

**:]:]:]:] **


	16. The Talk

**A/N: First order of business. Yes. I made it to 100+ reviews! Awesome sauce. Second order of business, (why am I talking like this?) I've been looking at my hits for my story and… the grand total from now since last November I've reached… Drum roll please… 11,083! Yeah. . Look that up! **

**PS: This chapter is basically Chad figuring out his feelings with a little help from Maria. Kind of humorous.**

Disclaimer: I know of a dog named 'Cat.' And a cat named, 'Dog.' But I don't own SWAC. Crap.

* * *

Sonny's POV

I think I was staring too much because I missed my floor. The lady with me in the elevator tapped me and gave me her handkerchief. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. Was it a crush? No. No. No. No. Hell to the no. I am Sonny Munroe, not Sonny 'I'm-A-Two-Timer' Munroe. I was raised better than that. Cheating on someone. But wait, he never said we were dating. Huh

I decided to text back.

**TO: CDCISdaBEST**

**awwwwwwwww. wait a min. this isn't chad. I 4give you. I missed you too.**

It was true. Life isn't the same without a conceited jerk. That you've lived with for months. I think I like him, not 'Oh my gosh, I'm in love with him,' but more like, 'I like him a little bit.'

_But. You like Shaun. A lot. He treats you like a regular human being._

"Shut up mind!" I yelled accidentally. The lady with me in the elevator gave me a weird look.

"Sorry." I said.

"Boy trouble." She said, knowingly.

"How'd you know?" I asked, amazed.

"Trust me, I've been through it a whole lot. My words of advice… The one who seems like he cares the less for you, may turn out to be the exact opposite if you let him to get to know you." She said.

"I never thought of that." I said, thinking. It's like she's an angel.

"Here's my number, call if you're having boy trouble." She said, handing me a piece of paper when the elevator landed on her destination.

"Thank you…" I said. "My name's Alison. But call me Sonny." I said. Now, I have someone old to talk to about my problems. Great.

"My name's Angelina. Text me or call me with any of your boy problems. I'm an expert at this kinda stuff." She left. She was not a lot older than I was. She looked 26-ish. She was wearing comfy clothes. Jeans and Converse high-tops. I like this girl a lot.

* * *

Chad's POV

I hoped my text didn't sound desperate or anything. I felt like a loser. So this is what love does to you. What? Wait. What? Lov-…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I got a new text.

**From: BeingRandomIsTheNewBlack**

**awwwwwwwww. wait a min. this isn't chad. I 4give you. I missed you too.**

"YES!" I yelled. I did the Chad Dylan Cooper happy dance.

"Knock it off over there!" The lady next door called, in a irritated voice.

"She forgives me. She forgives me." I said, dancing and singing.

"Wait." I said to myself. "You shouldn't be crushing on girl. A girl should be crushing on you."

"No. No. No. That's too stuck up. She doesn't like a jerk. That's why she hangs out with that kid, Shaun." I said, arguing with myself.

_You are __the__ teen heartthrob. The boy of every girl under 16's dream. So suck it up._

My thoughts were broken yet again by my cell.

"Hello?" I yelled into the phone, clearly annoyed.

"What's stuck up your butt, pretty boy?" Maria said into the phone, alarmed. "Didn't a mocha-choca latte this morning?" She asked, jokingly.

"Sorry, just having a problem." I said, irritated.

"What? You're on your period?" She said, sarcastically. Ha ha. Very funny.

"Just. Shut up and tell why I'm talking to you in the first place." I spat in the phone.

"Wow. Someone is finally the crusher, not the crushee." She said.

"What does that even mean?"

"I'll make this easier for your tiny brain, _Chaddykins_." I hate that name.

"You-likey-Sonny. Sonny-no-like-you. But Chad-likey-Sonny." She said, slowly as I were some idiot. "You understand?" Maria explained. I groaned, protesting. I did not like Sonny. No way. Ever.

"No. I don't like Sonny. She wishes." I scoffed, loudly and dramatically.

"Just like Sonny." She muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing." I wasn't even gonna bother.

"You get jealous when you see her talking to another boy, right?" Maria said. "Especially with Shaun. That's why you flipped out on Sonny at the dance, last night. You wish it was you, not Shuan. You liked her since the days back at the Condor Studios in LA. You just didn't realize it yet. You found that it pains you to see her with someone else. It makes you feel weird. And. You won't try to make a move, but you don't want to ruin the friendship. Chad Dylan Cooper has a heart. A big one, too." That was deep.

Silence. I was thinking hard. Harder than I would when I was doing Sudoko earlier this week.

"So. I'm gonna hang up now." She said, awkwardly.

"Finally, took you long enough." I said, still thinking hard, but was interrupted by the dial tone.

"How rude." I said, dramatically. Did I like Sonny? Was this the first time that the roles would be turned?

I like Sonny.

I like Sonny.

I like Sonny. Maria was right.

I like Sonny.

I LIKE SONNY?

Wait. What? What the hell?

Am I drunk or something?

Sonny's been a really good friend for the past couple of months. Should I ruin it and tell her I like her? I don't wanna risk out friendship. Great. Now I sound like a whipped loser.

She has a boyfriend, remember?

I sound like a lovesick sap.

No, how about like-sick sap.

Anyways, I'm the worst Cooper who has ever crossed the earth. Not getting my dream girl. Getting sent out of Hollywood. Falling for a girl who isn't falling for you back, or falling for a girl, not the girl falling for you.

_Who said you were falling for her? How do you not know she has a crush on you back?_

She's going out with the Shaun kid.

_No, she's not. She's probably thinking of your awesomeness right now._

YEAH!

_I said probably._

Crap.

Love sucks.

Love?

* * *

Sonny's POV

I like Chad.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Hope **you **liked**!

R **E **V **I **E **W **!

**R **E **V **I **E **W **! **

R **E **V **I **E _W _!


	17. What Do I Do?

**A/N: I'll keep the A/N short. I bet that you guys are mad that I haven't updated for like two weeks. I just was busy. What's happening in my life, huh? Fundraising. "Would you like to buy a box of gluten-free chocolate chip cookies? It's good for the earth…" What the hell is gluten?**

**Disclaimer: SWAC isn't mine, if it was… Let me tell you one thing, it would not be on Disney. It would be a remake of Jersey Shore or something. I could totally see Tawni with the Snooki poof. **

**I own nothing. It's really sad, you know. While I go soak about my lameness, read! Wait, I'm not gonna soak. I'd rather be on Farmville. =)**

**It's an all Sonny chapter!**

Sonny's POV:

I like Chad.

Wait, rewind. What's wrong with me? Should I call that girl in the elevator? No. Too soon.

Tell Maria.

Nope. I would probably get a talk like this.

"Maria, I think I like Chad," I would say, quietly.

"I KNEW IT!" Maria would say, gloating. "I told you so. I told you so. I told you so. I told you so!"

I would then deny it in my high voice and she'll rub it in my face, while I blush through, which would only

Then she'll tell Tawni.

How am I going to tell Shaun? He really likes me!

I don't wanna be Sonny 'The-Heartbreaker' Monroe.

I'm a good girl. Not a two-timing chick.

I knocked on Tawni's door.

When Tawni opened the door, I saw clothes. Tons and tons of clothes.

"Hey, Sonny." She pulled me in and led me to the living room.

"Spill." Everyone in the living room said at the same time.

I told them every detail of the date.

"Aw!" They all cooed.

"So, now tell me. Why does this house look like Hollister threw up in here?" I said, suspiciously.

"We kinda went shopping for the trip we have on Thursday to Miami." Maria said. Thank god, they left me. I can't endure shopping with Tawni. She's worse than Alice Cullen.

"And Tawni got you clothes." Knew it.

We organized our suitcases for the trip and parted our ways. I couldn't go to Chad's because, well, it would be extremely awkward. I stayed with Tawni. Hopefully, she wouldn't question me about liking Chad. God forbid.

"So. Sonny. Chad obviously likes you." Thank you, god.

"OK! God!" Oh. No. What's wrong with me? "I like Chad. Fine! Happy!" I said. What the heck is wrong with me? Am I on drugs? Why am I yelling at myself.

"I knew it!" She repeated.

"I swear, if you start happy dancing, I'm leaving." I said, dead serious. I didn't want no 'I-told-you-so' right now. I'm not in the mood.

"How could you tell him?"

"I don't know. Wait, no. I'm not telling him. I came to become friends with Chad. Not to fall in love." I said.

"YOU ARE FALLING IN LOVE?" Tawni screamed.

"It was a statement!" I yelled back. It was just a crush.

"I just find him attractive. It's just a crush."

"A crush!"

"Tawni. You have a crush on Edward Cullen. It's no big deal if I think Chad is cute."

"You think Chad is cute!" She squealed.

"Alright. Let's go. I'm leaving." I said, jokingly.

"Don't go! I don't want to be alone!" She said. That girl is probably the blondest person I've ever known.

"I was just kidding." I said.

"So. Speaking of Edward Cullen."

I was then forced to watch a movie about sparkly vampires. Oh. What fun.

The weekend ended so fast, I was disappointed about the fact that I had to go to school on Monday.

I really didn't want to face either of the boys. Shaun and Chad. Going home on Sunday was extremely awkward.

I didn't want to choose between the two of them.

I feel like I'm in a rerun of a Degrassi episode.

"Sonny!" Maria ran, more like rode up to me on her skateboard. She held on to my shoulder for support. "I just learned how to ride yesterday. More importantly, Tawni told me! I was wondering when you would get the memo."

I should've known Tawni would have told. That girl and gossip were 'best-friends-forever.'

"Ugh. Please don't do the happy dance. Anything but, please!" I groaned.

"I wasn't going to. As you can tell, Son-bun, we're late for first period." I checked my watch. She was right. I looked around. The hallways was cleared out.

"Crap. We got to run!" Maria took my arm and we ran. Out of fear of Coach.

By the time we made it to the locker room, the class was already in progress.

He made me run. An extra mile. He hates my guts.

I was sweating in all my other classes because the school had no A/C. F-M-L. Today really wasn't my day.

By lunch, my patience was gone. Just like my happiness. Think happy thoughts, Sonny. Happy thought.

Two months until this school year ends. I leave this state. Back to _So Random!_, my second home.

I get to go to New York this week.

Happy thoughts.

"SONNY!" Chad called. Great.

"Let's get to art!" He was a little too friendly.

He talked to me about his day so far.

The next thing that happened made me drop my books on the ground.

He pulled out my chair for me. And, picked up my books. I pinched myself. Yes, I'm still awake.

"Thank you?" I said, confused. Is it just me or is Chad a gentleman? This is kinda weird. It makes me a little scared. I'm too used to 'jerk Chad.'

"Hello?" The familiar voice called. Oh. No.

"Ah. You must be Shaun." The art teacher said. I swear Chad tensed up when he heard Shaun's voice.

"Yes, I am. Where do I sit?"

"Right behind Chad and Sonny. You will work with them on projects, too." She said, not looking up from her laptop. Looks like she's not star struck by Chad anymore.

"Hey, Sonny!" He whispered from his seat behind us. "That's so weird that I get put in the same class with you two."

"Yeah, hilarious." I tried to make the conversation end quick. I did not want detention. For two boys. I had morals, OK.

"Shut up, Shaun. I'm trying to listen." Chad said, harshly. Hey. That's the Chad I remember.

"Three of you. Detention. I do not tolerate talking in my class." Oh, gosh. Isn't this a perfect day.

**A/N: I know y'all can't wait for Channy. I promise in a couple of chapters, it will come. I feel like a psychic. Not that long, but at least I updated!**

**Review, peoples!**


End file.
